


Morning

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Unprotected Sex, giggly soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Jake DeBrusk/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Morning

To say you weren’t a morning person was an understatement. When your alarm went off for work each morning you snoozed it at least twice before groaning as you finally pulled yourself out of bed. So it wasn’t a stretch that Saturdays and Sundays were your favorite days of the week. You were a firm believer that weekends were made for sleeping in and even though your boyfriend often protested, you insisted that the extra hours of beauty sleep were needed. 

By the time you had reached the point in your relationship where you’d moved in together, Jake was well aware of your habits and had grown accustomed to them. Now you didn’t even notice when he slid out of bed for a Saturday morning practice. Instead, you just rolled over, tugging his pillow closer to your chest as you snuggled deeper into the mattress. 

That was how Jake found you almost three hours later when he came home, his hair still damp from his shower. Though he knew that you could sleep half the day away if he let you, he was starving and wanted to take you out for lunch. So despite how cute you looked, he padded across the bedroom floor and leaned over the edge of the bed, his lips dropping to press kisses to your forehead. 

“Hey, babe…I’m back…” He murmured. Usually, by this late in the morning, you were fairly easy to stir, but today he received no reaction to his touch or voice. Brushing the hair off of your shoulder he sat down on the bed and gently tried to shove you, once again trying to pull you from sleep. This earned him a groan, but you snuggled back down under the blankets and twisted your head back into the pillow. 

More scattered kisses were pressed against your head and face as Jake attempted to wake you, but his efforts were fruitless. 

“C’mon babe…It’s almost noon.” Jake insisted. “It’s time to wake up.” A muffled huff met his ears and he shook his head at just how stubborn you could be when it came to getting out of bed. You weren’t generally stubborn in any other aspect of your life so his experience with that personality trait was limited. 

As his stomach growled, he reached up to tug the blankets off of you, his patience starting to wane. What his efforts revealed was your body, dressed in only a pair of panties and one of his t-shirts, sprawled out on your stomach. His shirt had ridden up to the curve of your breasts as you shifted through the night, and the curve of your back was left exposed. Jake’s eyes followed the expanse of skin down to where your underwear cradled your ass before dropping down to run along your thighs and the rest of your legs. 

The sight of you like this caused the blood in his brain to flood south and he groaned softly, adjusting himself in his sweats. He’d always thought you looked like a goddess, but seeing you spread out like this in the bed you shared heightened that sentiment. Reaching out, he trailed his fingers gently over the skin of your back and then down your thighs, skipping over your clothed ass. This time your body twitched under his touch and when he repeated the action, you shifted slightly. 

As his hand slid back up your body trailing over your side you let out a whimper. 

“Jake…stop that.” You mumbled, your scratchy morning voice causing a smile to spread across Jake’s face. 

“I’m not doing anything.” He whispered back, his hand sliding along your side again, causing you to flinch away. 

“Jake…” You grumbled his name as you attempted to slide away from him. Quickly, his hand moved to stop your body from going anywhere and the sound of his laugh filled your ears. 

“Maybe if someone wasn’t such a lazy butt, I wouldn’t have to tickle you.” He teased. 

“Fuck you.” You groaned. The mattress shifted under you as Jake settled himself over you on the bed and a gasp fell from your lips at the feeling of the weight of him against you. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Jake whispered, grinding against your lower back. “I thought I’d take you out for lunch but maybe we’ll just stay in after all.” He mused. “Such a tease all spread out for me like this.” He added, his hands pushing the shirt you were wearing up further so that almost all of your back was exposed to him. As his fingers carefully brushed your hair to the side, you felt his breath against your skin and you shuddered back against him. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He asked, fingers sliding back down along your sides as he held himself above you. 

When you responded with another breathy moan, Jake’s mouth dropped to your skin, pressing kisses along your shoulder blades and down your spine. 

“Hmm, baby… you’d like to stay in bed all day? Let me use you for both of our pleasure?” 

You couldn’t help yourself as you let out a soft ‘yes’, your body responding to Jake’s touch and the sound of his voice. His weight left you for a moment as he shifted back onto his knees, his hands making quick work of the fabric of your panties. Though you wanted to complain about the torn fabric, all thoughts of it left your mind when Jake’s body returned to its position on top of yours, the heat of his bare chest meeting the cool skin of your back. In addition to shedding his shirt, it was clear that Jake had pushed his sweats low enough on his hips to free himself because you could feel his dick pressing against the crease of your ass. 

“Free ballin’ it today are we?” You chirped, your right hand sliding out from under you to reach back for Jake, your fingers tugging at his hair. 

“So what if I am?” He replied. His nose nuzzled along your spine as he ground against you once more and the hand that wasn’t supporting him slid down to grip at your waist. “You wet enough for me baby…don’t wanna hurt you..” He mumbled. Feeling you nod, he adjusted his hips, sliding into you from behind. 

“Jake….” You gasped feeling him stretch you out as his pelvis pressed against your ass. After a moment, he started thrusting against you, his hips moving shallowly and slowly. His low grunts echoed in your ear as he kept up the lazy pace. It was gentle, it was intimate, and it was ever so slowly pulling you closer and closer to climax. From his movements, it was clear that Jake was in no rush, instead just watching the way your bodies moved together as sunlight streamed through the windows. 

“Tilt your hips back for me.” Jake eventually directed and when you complied, the change in angle sent a spark straight to your core. Now on each lazy instroke, Jake hit exactly the right spot, and soon white light was flooding across your vision as you spasmed hard around him. 

A staggered curse spilled from Jake’s lips as his hips thrust twice more before stilling as his own orgasm hit. As you both struggled to steady your breathing, you felt Jake kiss along the back of your neck. As he gently slipped out of you, the sticky heat from your mixed fluids leaked onto your thighs and you whimpered at the combination of the loss of him while still feeling so full. 

Pulling back, Jake trailed kisses down your spine before flopping onto his back beside you, a wide grin on his face. 

“What?” You questioned, your head tilting to look at him as his eyes crinkled. 

“Nothing.” He mused. “Just thinking that maybe spending the day in bed isn’t the worst idea in the world.” A giggle spilled from your throat and you shrugged. 

“I don’t know…I’m awake now…” You declared. “And someone mentioned something about taking me out for lunch…” 

Jake laughed as well before leaning in to kiss you, morning breath and all. 

“We can order food in.” He announced, fingers once again trailing over the bare skin of your back. 

“Oh is that right?” You ribbed, stretching your muscles out like a cat. 

“100% right.” Jake insisted. “Because I think it’s my turn to get what I want, and I want to get some food in our stomachs and then watch you ride me.” His eyes darkened as he spoke and you couldn’t help but whimper at the way he was looking at you. 

“Food first.” You agreed. “And then I’ll ride you for as long as you want me to before I have you fuck me against the shower wall…” 

Jake’s hand fell to your ass, slapping it, and you let out a shriek in response. 

“My girlfriend is a fucking minx.” He growled. “You’re lucky I’m starving or else you’d get it right now.” His threat was light but sent more waves of desire crashing through you. 

“Remember this the next time you complain about me wanting to spend a weekend in bed…” You joked, laughing as he pinned you against the mattress once more, kissing you until you were completely breathless. With the rest of the weekend ahead of you and a pro athlete boyfriend, you knew you were in for it and you absolutely couldn’t wait.


End file.
